


shoe problems

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds it hard to control his arm enough to tie a shoe without tearing the shoelaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoe problems

**Author's Note:**

> i am embarrassed to be posting this. mortified. (but i'm doing it anyways because reasons.)   
> i came up with this while tying my own shoes and wondering how hard you would have to pull in order to just rip the lace in two. please dont ask why.

"Damn it!" 

The cry echoes through Bucky and Steve's small appartment. 

"Buck?" Steve replies cautiously. "You okay?" 

His friend mutters something from the other room. 

"What?" 

"The fucking shoelace! It ripped again!" 

"God, Bucky," Steve said, trying - but failing - to hold in his laughter. "Does Tony need to make you metal shoelaces or something?" 

Bucky throws a perfectly aimed pillow through the door and nails his friend in the head. 

"How about slip-ons?" Steve tries again, after having thrown the pillow back (and only hitting the wall - he may be a supersoldier, but Bucky's aim was already dead-on before he was injected with the serum). 

"Steve, I swear to god that if you don't shut up the next thing I throw won't be a pillow." 

Steve shuts up immediately. 


End file.
